The Rest of the Story
by sangreal7
Summary: What didn't we see on Exit Wounds? A couple missing moments in Penelope's Alaskan trip with the team. Starts PG/KL, eventual M/G. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Contains spoilers for Exit Wounds. This story begins just after Garcia gets angry with Morgan for trying to make her do a cognitive interview about the murder she has just witnessed. She storms off upstairs, and Derek asks JJ to look after her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

JJ walked slowly up the inn's short wooden staircase. She was trying to give her friend a few moments to collect herself. Reaching Penelope's door, she hesitated only a moment before knocking softly.

"Garcia? It's just me."

Just as JJ was about to knock again, the door opened and Penelope stood in the doorway. Her expression was a combination of anger and despair.

"Are you okay?"

Penelope answered with a grunt and a look of blistering reproach. She slumped against the open door.

"God, sorry, stupid question. Of course you're not okay." JJ reached over and rested her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Pen."

"Feel sorry for that poor man, Jayje." Garcia's voice was low and bitter. "Not me." She straightened up and looked at JJ. There were tears in her eyes, and her expression was beginning to falter.

"I need to be alone for a while JJ." She stopped JJ's involuntary protest with a raised hand. "I'm okay. I want to take a shower and I want to call Kevin and then I want some sleep."

JJ understood then. "No problem hon." She drew her friend into a quick hug, and was pleased and reassured when it was returned. "I'll be downstairs for a while if you need anything."

Penelope nodded wordlessly. When JJ left and the door was closed, her shoulders sagged again and now the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Raising her hand to wipe them from her face, Penelope was horrified to discover that there was still blood on it, despite Derek's efforts downstairs. She had stormed off upstairs, refusing to submit to a cognitive interview, before he had finished cleaning her hand.

Immediately, she spun around and headed to the bathroom, almost tripping over the boots she had kicked off when she first came upstairs. The tears poured unchecked as she frantically stripped off her clothes, bundling them tightly, till finally she was down to her underwear, and the other offending garments were tossed unceremoniously into a corner of the bathroom.

Removing the final pieces of clothing and tossing them onto the pile, Penelope stepped into the shower, turning the water on as hot as she could bear it. Still the silent tears flowed down her cheeks, mingling with the cleansing water as it sluiced away the outward signs of her pain.

Twenty minutes later, she was clean and marginally calmer. She had been leaning her forehead against the bathroom tile, letting the hot water beat on the back of her neck. Finally, she straightened, turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her, she padded out of the bathroom, studiously ignoring the bundle of stained and dirty clothing in the corner.

Drying off, she dressed in soft cotton pajamas and then methodically dried her hair. The slow, deliberate motions she made helped to calm her a little more. She decided that she would get into bed and then call Kevin. His sweet nature was just what she needed to settle her further, enough so that maybe she could get a little sleep.

Settling under the covers, she picked up the boxy, black satellite phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello." The response was drawn out into long syllables. It was afternoon in Quantico, and Kevin was still at work. He sounded distracted.

"Kevin, hey." Penelope spoke softly, none of her usual cheeriness present.

"Penny!" Kevin's voice mirrored his surprise. "I thought you pulled an all-nighter. Shouldn't you be asleep sweetie?"

"I just needed to talk to you." Her voice got softer with each word, till she was almost whispering. "I … I saw a murder tonight."

"What?" Kevin's question was practically shouted in her ear, loud over the now disgustingly clear satellite signal. "Oh my god, Penny. Are you okay?"

"Kinda."

"What happened?"

"The satellite connection went down. That's why we got cut off when we were talking earlier, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. You didn't call me back." There was almost a hint of accusation there, but Penelope let herself believe she didn't hear it.

"Well, I went outside to try to fix the connection."

Penelope began to explain to Kevin what she had seen and how she had reacted. By the time she was done trying to describe how she felt seeing that man's life leave his eyes, how she had called for help and waited the long moments until the others reached her, she was sobbing softly again and wishing desperately she was safely at home, with Kevin. That was why his next words shocked her so deeply.

"You know what I just don't understand? Why were you even somewhere you could have seen something like that? You're not a profiler. You know you're not supposed to be doing stuff like that." Kevin was beginning to sound angry.

"Kev ..."

"No Penny, I mean it." He snapped. "What else is your precious _team_ making you do now?"

"They're not _making_ me do anything." Penelope tried to explain, her voice hurt and teary. "Derek asked me afterward why I didn't leave and call someone, but I just had to …"

She didn't get a chance to finish her statement.

"Morgan asked you, huh? What was he trying to do? Oh, I know. I bet he was just _comforting_ you!"

"Kevin, _please_. Morgan and Hotch were the first to get to me. Derek was only trying to help." The plaintive note of Penelope's voice should have told him how close she was to falling apart, but he couldn't hear it. Blind jealousy kept him talking.

"I'm sure he was more than willing to help you." Kevin spat out. "And what about tonight? Will he want to comfort you again? I'm sure he won't want to do that from the floor. What about you? Will you want him to sleep on the floor tonight?"

"Goddamn it Kevin!" Penelope shouted into the phone. "What the hell is wrong with you? You know what? Never mind. So much for hoping you would help me cope with this. I can't do this anymore."

Not giving him a chance to say another nasty, bitter word, Penelope hung up the phone, throwing it onto the bed beside her. She gave in to the tears again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your response to this story so far, especially all the people who reviewed, alerted and added it to their favorites. You guys are great encouragement to keep writing! So here's the next chapter - just a little more hurt before we get to the good stuff. Contains spoilers for Exit Wounds. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

"Damn him." She thought, "Damn him. Why couldn't he, for once, just once, understand what to do when she needed him. It wasn't too much to ask from a boyfriend, was it?"

She was sure it wasn't. Kevin should be her comfort. He should be the one she went to when the rest of the world was falling apart around her, and Penelope wanted to be able to do that. The more she thought about it, however, the more she realized that he hardly ever gave her that kind of support.

When things were going well for her, everything was fine between them. Kevin was attentive, sweet, caring; everything a boyfriend should be. It was only when the darkness descended, when the nightmares came, when she was almost paralyzed with fear that one of her family of superheroes wouldn't return safe and sound from another god-awful case that Kevin was never there for her.

He tended to just blame all of these occurrences on the job she did, and the people she worked with. On more than one occasion, he had suggested that she ought to leave the BAU assignment and apply for a safer one elsewhere in the FBI. Usually these conversations would digress to the nature of the relationship between her and Morgan, and more often than not, Penelope would cut him short or distract him so that she didn't have to hear it again.

Even now, when her soul was questioning how in hell she was going to be able to hold on to her sense of self anymore, and still do this damn job, the idea of leaving never occurred to her. It was just not an option. She wasn't staying because of Morgan either. Oh, she loved him, he was her best friend, but time and circumstances had proven that their friendship could weather the harshest storms. No, she couldn't leave the BAU because of two things – one, they were her family and she was theirs, and two, she believed in what she did. She believed in her ability to make their job easier and more successful. She was not about to back down from that.

God, she was just so damn tired of crying. Penelope knew that she could call Derek and he would come to her in an instant, but his presence was needed more at the crime scene, and she wouldn't distract him. The thought stilled her – it wasn't just Derek, though he would be there the fastest, she could call _any _of them, even Hotch, and they would come to her if she really needed them, crime scene or no crime scene.

It made her reach out and grab the phone again. She dialed and waited for the familiar answer.

"Kevin." Her tone was flat.

"Penny, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said." He continued hurriedly. "I was just worried."

"That may well be, Kevin." Penelope answered, "But you were more worried about Morgan being there for me than about what I was going through. What I'm still going through."

"Penny …" he tried to cut in, but she wouldn't let him.

"No, Kevin. It's my turn now." Her voice was sad, cold. "I meant what I said. I can't do this anymore. Our relationship, the way it is now, is not what I want for my life. It's certainly nothing I need."

"Penny, you don't really mean that." Kevin pleaded. "We're good together. You said so yourself."

"I did." Penelope acknowledged, and the sadness was even more pronounced now. "That was a long time ago though. Now we're only good together when things are good. When things are difficult for me – and I will admit that it can be a lot – you're always looking to blame my family and my job. I don't need that. I need someone who's willing to be there for me all the time, the good and the bad times."

"Someone like Morgan, I suppose." Kevin muttered bitterly, instinctively.

"See, that's exactly what I mean." Penelope shouted in exasperation. "This has _nothing_ to do with Derek. It has to do with the fact that you're not willing to accept a large part of who I am, who I will always be! I don't want that for my life."

"Penny, please can't we talk when you get home?" Kevin begged. "Don't you at least owe it to me to do that?"

Penelope sighed. It was still all about him. She supposed she could do that though, at least talk to him in person. "All right, Kevin. We'll talk when I get home. Just understand, I'm doing it because you think you're owed. I'm not going to change my mind."

"But ..."

Penelope gently clicked the disconnect button on the phone and laid it on the nightstand. No more. Not tonight. She needed sleep. Funny, when she had first called him, she wanted him to help her keep the nightmares at bay so she could get some sleep. It didn't happen, and she knew she would see that poor man's face when she closed her eyes. Even so, she would get some kind of rest before she went back downstairs to do what she did best. For she knew she was going back downstairs. She had a job to do.

* * *

A few hours later, as she descended the stairs, she could hear some of the team in the inn's lobby. No one had had very much sleep. She heard Emily say, "We need the big guns!"

She saw their shock as she stepped forward and answered, "Ripped and ready to rumble."

"Maybe you should sit this one out." JJ's voiced the concern they all felt.

"No Jayje. I'm okay." Penelope responded, as she stepped over Reid's long legs to get to her laptop. She poised her fingers over the keyboard, "Let's put this bastard where he belongs."

She was ready.

**

* * *

A/N: I wanted to show Penelope's strength present in her decisions with both her personal circumstances as well as how it is reflected in her determination to do the job she is good at. Still enjoying it? Let me know what you think, please. Only a little more left now :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Many thanks to all of you who continue to review, favorite and add alerts for this story. This update took longer than I thought because I discovered a huge hole in my story and had to completely rewrite this chapter!**

**This chapter covers the night after Penelope witnesses the murder. It's the team's second (and final) night in Alaska. Contains spoilers for Exit Wounds. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

"JJ, for the last time … I'm okay." Penelope stated kindly but firmly as they stood on in the hallway outside the tavern's bedrooms. "And no, I do not want to switch rooms. I'll be alright by myself until the others get back."

As JJ opened her mouth to speak, Penelope continued, "Yes, I know it will be late before Morgan gets here. It's _fine_."

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you aren't telling me? JJ queried with a raised eyebrow as she finally managed to get another word in.

"Probably, Miss Media-Liaison-who-might-as-well-be-a-profiler," Pen grinned cheekily, "because there is. But, I am all talked out right now, so I am going to go in there …" she pointed over her shoulder to the room she was sharing with Morgan, "and try to channel my thoughts to something else … hmm, maybe, oh, I don't know … _chocolate_, so I can try to get some sleep."

Looking closely at her friend, JJ noted the signs of fatigue under Pen's attempt to be flippant, and she smiled in sympathy.

"Well then, I won't keep you from your … chocolate … a moment longer." JJ's face returned to seriousness and she reached out, hugged Penelope briefly and stepped back. "Remember, I'm just next door, okay."

Penelope nodded, stepping into her room and closing the door. As she began to get ready for bed, her thoughts returned reluctantly to her earlier argument with Kevin.

"_What about you? Will you want him to sleep on the floor tonight?"_

If she was honest with herself she knew that the one thing that would guarantee her a peaceful, restful night was Derek sleeping beside her, wrapping her away from all harm in his strong, warm arms. Not likely to happen though. She would be asleep long before he came in, and not knowing about her breakup with Kevin, he would not even consider sharing the bed with her – no matter how innocent his motives might be.

She sighed softly and, taking the extra blankets thoughtfully provided by Carol Beardsley as well as a pillow from the bed, she made up a pallet for Morgan on the floor next to the bed, where he was sure to see it when he walked into the room.

When she was done, she showered, changed into pajamas and crawled under the covers to try to get some sleep. Her mind, however, rebelled and kept her awake with a carousel of thoughts. They ranged from the man who she'd seen die, to the good feeling she'd had when she found the connection among the victims and the name of another potential victim, to Derek's expression when he had seen her back downstairs, and finally to the breakup with Kevin and the seventeen emails she had received to her work account over the course of the day.

She had not responded to any of them, and didn't intend to either. They were all the same, apologizing and begging for another chance. The fact that Kevin kept apologizing for making assumptions about her and Morgan, rather than about not being there for her, figured very strongly in her decision not to reply.

As the thoughts chased each other around her mind, exhaustion took over and she finally fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It was nearing eleven p.m. when Morgan finally made it back to the room he was sharing with Garcia.

After he and Prentiss had brought Kat Allen into protective custody, they had both stayed for several hours assisting with the questioning of the various townspeople who had been brought in for one reason or another.

Everyone had headed for their rooms the moment they had returned to the tavern. They needed to get what rest they could, considering the interrupted sleep they had had the previous night, as well as knowing that the unsub had stepped up his killing schedule and they had no way of knowing what to expect.

As Morgan entered the room his eyes went immediately to the bed where he could see the profile of a soft cheek and a riot of red hair. He was glad to note that Penelope was asleep, and hoped she had been for a while.

The next thing he noticed was the pallet already made up for him on the floor. He smiled and shook his head. The woman's unfailing thoughtfulness and consideration were just part of what made her a truly special person.

Grabbing some clothes from his go-bag, Derek took a final look at Penelope then moved through to the bathroom. He wasn't long, and he walked back into the bedroom clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

Instantly, he realized that something was not right and his eyes went immediately to the bed. No longer sleeping peacefully, Penelope was shifting restlessly under the covers and Derek realized that her breathless whimpers were what had seemed out of place.

In two strides, Derek was next to the bed and leaning over her. Reaching out, he stroked her hair, hoping his touch would calm her and began to whisper gently to her, "It's okay Baby Girl. It's okay. You're safe now. I'm right here, baby. Go to sleep." He continued to soothe her until she became calmer and snuggled back into the bedclothes, a ghost of a smile drifting across her lips before it disappeared and she was once again fully asleep.

Derek gazed for a long moment at the expanse of empty bed beyond where Penelope lay. Then, sighing quietly, he walked around the bed and made himself comfortable among the blankets on the floor. He lay with one arm under his head, and thought about the woman in the bed above him. He'd been so damn proud of her when he had returned to the tavern earlier and found her downstairs hard at work. She was the most incredible woman he had ever known, barring only his mother. On that thought, sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

A few short hours later, a quiet knock on the door brought Derek instantly awake. Getting to his feet, he glanced at the bed and noted with satisfaction that Penelope remained asleep. He opened the door to find Hotch waiting.

"We have another body."

"Damn!" Derek swore softly. "Be down in five."

Nodding towards the bed barely visible over Derek's shoulder, Hotch said "Let her sleep. We won't need her just yet."

"Yeah, man." Derek closed the door and headed to the bathroom to change. It was a good thing Hotch had said to let Penelope sleep, because Derek had had no intention of waking her anyway.

Stopping by the bed on his way out, Derek leaned down to kiss the top of her head tenderly. Straightening up, his glance lingered for a few moments before he headed out the door to deal with the latest crime scene.

**

* * *

**

A/N 2: Based on the sequence of events in the episode, Morgan and Garcia would have had to spend that night sharing the room. It didn't seem logical that they could have spoken to each other, because Morgan would likely have taken that opportunity to tell her how proud he was of her. Therefore, something had to account for the fact that he didn't. This was what I came up with.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter jumps to the immediate canon end of Exit Wounds, therefore contains SPOILERS for that episode. **

**I didn't want to rewrite the end of the episode, so I picked it up right after they've both just said "I kinda love you" to each other. This is just my version of what happened after the cameras stopped rolling****. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

Once again, he had helped her, centered her; guided her back to herself when her fears threatened to overwhelm her. That was why Derek Morgan was Penelope Garcia's very best friend. That was also why, among many other reasons, she loved him wholeheartedly. Even if she wasn't able to come right out and say it. Even if she had to downplay what her words really meant.

She remained in his embrace, simply enjoying holding him and being held in his arms. With her head tucked into his chest, Derek stroked her back softly, and gently kissed the top of her head, her soft red locks brushing against his face.

The tears had almost gone, but Penelope couldn't help the tiny sniffle that escaped her. Immediately, Derek shifted her backwards in his arms so he could look into her face. He didn't release his hold on her however.

"You okay, Mama?"

"Yes, my vision, Mama is much better now, especially after a hug from her favorite superhero." Penelope grinned cheekily up at him, her eyes sparkling now, and Derek laughed softly as he looked down into her lovely face.

"That's my girl."

Her grin softened, and became that signature Garcia smile, the one that somehow Morgan felt was only for him, the one that could make his heart race in one moment and calm him completely in the next.

In that sweet, still moment as they stared into each other's eyes in the cool Alaskan afternoon air, a subtle shift took place, and suddenly they were both drifting in towards each other, a single thought in both their hearts.

Derek moved to cradle Penelope with one arm as he brought his other hand around to cup her face and stroke his thumb against her cheek.

"Baby Girl." He whispered in sheer wonder. As she simply stared into his eyes, the thumb on her cheek moved to rub tenderly at her bottom lip. When she closed her eyes and moaned softly, the sound slipped deep inside him and wrapped around his heart. Bending to her, his eyes drifting closed, his lips tangled with her yielding, delicate ones and all coherent thought just … vanished.

There was simply nothing else in the world except the feel of Penelope's mouth moving under his ministrations. When he nipped at the same spot on her bottom lip, she moaned again and immediately her mouth opened under his, inviting his tongue to dance with hers. She was so sweet, so lush, and so absolutely perfect. There had never been anything like this kiss, ever.

Penelope thought that kissing him, finally kissing him, was sensational. Her Derek. The delicious heat of his mouth on hers made her wild. Her blood raced in her veins, making her skin tingle everywhere, not just where Derek's hands and lips were touching her. When she opened her mouth for him and he groaned as their tongues met, she shivered with pure pleasure. She gave herself up to him completely.

They drowned in each other, tasting, teasing, each demanding everything from the other one, and giving everything back.

Finally, it was only the need to draw breaths of their own that forced them to break the kiss. Even then, their eyes remained closed and Derek's lips still rested against Penelope's. She could hear him murmur, "Baby, oh baby girl," and feel the vibration of the words against her mouth.

It was a simple thing, after all – Derek Morgan was stunned. That's all there was to it. He held her close in his arms and rested his forehead against hers as he tried to make sense of that incredible kiss. For all his experience, he had never - _never_ - known a kiss like that.

He'd always been attracted to Penelope – always, from the first time he'd seen her smile at him. He'd never done anything about it, for so many reasons. Then she was shot, and he knew then, without a doubt, that he loved her. But she had chosen Lynch and Morgan had backed off because he wanted her to be happy.

Shit … Lynch!

No. He didn't want to think about that. Not yet. Not just yet. He wanted to hold on to the kiss, that perfect kiss, for just a little while longer.

Penelope, meanwhile, had been content to rest within the safety of Derek's arms. Nothing could ever hurt her there. She gave herself up to the sweet memory of the kiss and simply held on to him.

After a long moment, Derek raised his head, slid a finger under Penelope's chin and raised her face to his.

"Damn Baby Girl! Did you ever think it would be like that?" The amazement he felt colored his voice, making it husky and raw.

And then, in true Penelope Garcia style, she totally floored him.

* * *

**A/N 2: Still liking this? Please do let me know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, we've come to the end now. Thanks to every one of you who responded so wonderfully to this story. Your comments have meant so much to me. I never anticipated such an overwhelming response to my first story.  
**

**Contains SPOILERS for Exit Wounds**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Criminal Minds. I'm just playing a little :)**

* * *

Penelope's face broke into that smile again – his personal smile – and in the sweetest, most tender voice he had ever heard her use, quietly spoke a single word, "Yes."

At the look of stunned surprise on Derek's face, Penelope burst into giggles.

"Come on Hot Stuff. You didn't know? Truly?" Now it was her turn to look surprised, "Angel, I always knew if we went there, it would be magical."

"Magical." He repeated quietly. Yes, that was it.

Derek drew her into a tight embrace again. Penelope leaned her head on her favorite spot on his chest and inhaled the heady, male scent of him.

All too soon, he pulled back, keeping hold of only her hands. She didn't miss the troubled look that now covered his face.

"Derek? What's the matter, handsome?"

"I need to ask you something." It was hesitant, very unlike Morgan.

"Anything," She stated immediately, her expression furrowed slightly with concern. "But do it quickly, because you're really tense, sweet cheeks, and you're worrying me."

He could only get the single word out, "Lynch?"

She understood immediately and her features smoothed out as she answered, "That's all but over, Derek."

He was a little confused. She didn't seem upset, just resigned. Was it because of what just happened?

"Because of …" he hesitated, but then forged on, "… us?"

Penelope cocked her head to one side and gave him a cheeky grin. "Think a lot of yourself, don't ya, handsome?"

He breathed a sigh of relief, even as he laughed.

She shook her head, more serious now and said, "No handsome. Not that. Honestly, it's been iffy for a while. I've been trying, but I can't do it anymore."

"What happened, sweetheart?" Once again, he was ready and willing to be there for her. He released her hands and slung one arm around her shoulders, drawing her against him. He just needed to have her close to him.

"_This_ time? Simple." She stated flatly. "He was jealous when he found out we were sharing a room."

"Did you tell him that nothing happened? I mean, we were hardly even in the room at the same time – awake, anyway."

"I did, but I shouldn't have had to, Derek. He should have been able to trust me."

"There's something more, isn't there?" He probed gently. It was just something in her expression.

Penelope smiled. He'd always been able to tell when she wasn't telling him everything. She glanced away, taking in a little of the beautiful landscape again as she answered, "More of the same, really. When I went upstairs after … after it happened, I called him. He was more concerned about what 'comfort' I would be getting from you, than how I felt about what happened. He barely even stopped talking when I got upset and told him I didn't want to be with him anymore. He wasn't even really listening to me, I think. Just caught up in his own feelings." She concluded sadly.

When she looked back at him, there was an odd expression on his face. It was disgust, warring with something else.

"It's okay, handsome, I'm fine." She reassured him, smiling up at him.

"It's not that." The expression on his face deepened, but she still couldn't read it.

"Morgan, what is with you? What on earth is going through your head to make you look like that?"

Penelope was dumbfounded at his response.

"I'm thinking I'm something of a heel. I'm behaving just like Lynch."

"Huh?" Her face reflected the confusion she felt.

Derek ran one hand over his head as he confessed, "All while you were telling me about what Lynch did, I wasn't totally thinking about it. All I could think was that you're free of him and I could kiss you again." He had the grace to look ashamed.

And she laughed at him. His Penelope just _laughed _at him. She turned more fully to face him and slid her arms around his neck. "It's not the same thing _at all_, Hot Stuff. I'm only thinking about kissing you too."

She reached up as his arms closed around her, one hand tangling in her hair, while the other rested at the small of her back to pull her closer to him. She met him halfway, and then there was only that pure, amazing magic again.

* * *

"Where are Morgan and Garcia?" Hotch asked Reid, who by then had walked around to the tavern's small front parking lot. "Sheriff Rhodes says the plane's waiting."

"Morgan just handed me his bag and went after Garcia. I think she's still having a hard time." Reid answered quietly, gesturing in the direction Morgan had taken. Hotch looked, but couldn't see them. The edge of the building was in the way.

As he turned to go in search of them, the girls arrived with their last bags, and Emily asked, "What's up?"

"Garcia." Reid's one word answer made the girls spin around and hurry after Hotch. After a moment, Reid ambled over to join them. When they cleared the jutting edge of the inn, the sight that met their eyes made them all breathe a sigh of relief.

Their friends were standing close, wrapped in each other's arms, exchanging tender, loving kisses, totally lost to the rest of the world.

JJ and Emily smiled. Reid looked quite embarrassed at the intimate nature of the moment before him. Hotch merely raised one eyebrow slightly and turned to leave, saying, "I'll have the pilot told that we're running a little late.

FIN

* * *

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed it. There is a sequel in the works for this, but I have barely started drafting it, so it will be a while before it's ready to publish.**


End file.
